


By Any Means

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Prisoner of War, Restraints, Riding, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Erika has captured Valter during a battle. Now, she must extract the information she needs from him ... by any means necessary.
Relationships: Eirika/Valter (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	By Any Means

**Author's Note:**

> **CW:** I would call this _technically_ dub-con. Valter is definitely very much into it, but he is also her prisoner so _shrug_?

Erika threw her prisoner to the ground. He landed face first, incapable of breaking his fall with his arms bound behind his back. He should have groaned; he laughed. 

Erika placed her boot on his back, pressing him into the dirt. “You find this amusing?”

“Oh no, my lady, I am quite suitably terrified,” he said. Mirth bubbled beneath his words. 

Erika crouched, lifting him by his long, light blue hair, forcing him to bend backward and up. It couldn’t be comfortable. It _wasn’t_ comfortable. Erika had enough experience in enough soldier’s camps with enough prisoners to know this position was designed for discomfort. 

“You’re Valter, right?” she said.

He laughed. She gave his hair a vicious yank, cranking his neck back. He hissed in a breath, but it sighed back out in a way that made her skin crawl.

“Answer,” she said, shaking him. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Yes, what?” 

“I am, indeed, Valter.” 

She dropped him, letting him hit the dirt face first again, and huffed out a breath. At least she’d gotten the right guy. It almost made the danger she’d put her troops through worth it. 

Erika winced, trying not to think of the ones who’d never returned from the castle they’d stormed. This Valter was valuable though. High ranking, if her information was correct. Dangerous, if the rumors were. Not to mention corrupted and twisted out of any shred of sanity.

She hauled him by the ankles toward her tent. It wouldn’t do to leave someone like that lying around with even a partial view of the camp.

“My lady is strong,” Valter said.

“Maybe you’re just weak,” she said.

He chuckled. “Afraid not, darling.” 

She grit her teeth. It would be pointless to tell him to stop with the pet names. She’d have to shove them back down his throat herself. 

Erika got him into the gloom of the tent and twisted him over onto his back. Even filthy with dirt and blood, he watched her with amusement glinting in his eyes like poison gleaming on the edge of a blade. 

“What now, my lady?” he said. “I see you took our little parley somewhere more private.” 

Erika distinctly fucking hated the way he said that, but again she grit back her annoyance. 

“If you want information,” Valter said, “you should find something pointy and take it from me. If you just want to play, well, I’ll perform far better if I can use my hands, but it’s your choice, lady. Maybe we’re skipping right to the killing part, eh? Please, please don’t be dull about it. It’d just be too shameful for me to go in some ordinary way. Surely you’ve got a horse to tie me to or something.” 

He prattled on, describing the many, many ways she might kill him. More than a few tempted Erika as he strained her patience, but that wasn’t what she was here for. This wretched man held the key to their campaign’s success, if his mind wasn’t entirely rotted. 

In one swift motion, Erika unsheathed the knife on her hip and sat heavily on Valter’s torso. A grunt interrupted his ramblings. Before he recovered, she pressed the knife against his throat, letting the steel nip at his skin. He smiled, wide and toothy.

“Oh—”

“Shut up,” she said. He did. “I’m going to tell you what’s about to happen here. I’m going to ask some questions. You’re going to answer them, truthfully, or neither of us will leave here with what we want, but I’ll make sure you have far fewer limbs by the end.” She reached behind her, roughly grabbing his crotch. “This one goes first.”

“Oh,” he breathed. For an instant, she hoped that was fear in his voice, then he continued, “And here I thought my poor wyvern was my only friend. I see we’ll get along just fine.” 

He stirred in her hand, even as she squeezed to increase the discomfort. Erika jerked away. 

“Maybe,” she said, “if you cooperate.” She pressed the knife down harder, drawing a prickle of blood.

“There’s no need for that,” he said, “except for fun.” 

“This won’t be fun for you,” Erika said. “I promise.” 

“Oooh.” His smile curled at the corners. 

“Tell me where they plan to go next,” Erika said. “How many troops? Are any mounted? Magicians? Healers? Who’s leading them?”

“Quite the first date.” 

“This isn’t—”

“It isn’t,” he agreed. “But it could be.” 

He jerked his hips as he spoke and Erika learned first hand that his excitement had only grown since she’d first grabbed him. It rubbed against her ass, hard and straining. She shifted back against it, meaning to squash it down, to cause some pain, but he moaned. 

“Oh ho, the lady desires to touch me?” he said. “Such a shame. I can’t do anything about it.” He tossed his head back. “Have your way with me.” 

Erika rolled her eyes. “I want information.”

He smirked up at her. “Who knows what I might say in the _throes of passion_.”

“That’s not—”

He jerked his hips again and she sat down harder, leveraging her weight and strength. He was more muscular than he looked, but she still had the advantage. She tossed aside the knife to press him down into the dirt. He went easily, far too easily, pliant under her hands. No matter how she pushed or grabbed or threatened, he just went on surrendering to her. 

Erika hunched over him, probably too close, but it let her set a hand on his throat. Again, he did not struggle, relenting in her hold. 

“You think I won’t use such methods to make you talk?” she said. “You think I wouldn’t do whatever it took to get information from you?”

He didn’t reply, but she could feel him swallow under her hand. Good, finally a little fear. Or perhaps that was anticipation. His tongue flickered out to wet his lips. 

She dove, covering his mouth with hers, pressing until he whimpered against her. He arched – those arms tied behind his back had to be getting uncomfortable – but Erika did not rock back to meet him. She grabbed his hair, holding him in place like a wyvern tamed by its reins. And indeed he did suddenly seem remarkably tame as she yanked him around to her liking. 

His face was flushed when she broke away. His eyelids fluttered. But, blessedly, he did not speak, not this time. Perhaps she’d actually, genuinely stunned him. That was good. That was very good. She needed to use that. 

Erika scooted back. This time, she sat right over his cock, moving her hips just a little to grind against him. He groaned and squirmed, distress contorting his face. 

“How would you like to work for me, Valter?” Erika said. “Betray everything and everyone you know. Throw away your pride, your dignity, your titles. You will be mine, just a toy I use for amusement or information.” 

He closed his eyes, moaning, straining upward. At no point in the battle, even when it was clear he was losing, had Erika seem him sweat. He laughed when she captured him, when she bound him, when she pressed a weapon to his throat. Now, though, a sheen of sweat shone on his forehead. 

She swung off him abruptly. He gasped, only partially from her absence, for her hands went right to his laces. They’d taken his armor, of course, leaving him in surprisingly plain military dress. It took little to get the trousers undone and shoved downward. 

Any sane person might have felt at least a little shame then, lying in the dirt naked and hard while his enemy and captor glared at him. But it was not shame she glimpsed on Valter’s face.

It was excitement.

Erika dragged a finger lightly along his length. He trembled like a still pond disturbed by rocks. The ripples never quite settled as Erika stroked. Valter shimmied on the ground, heels digging at the dirt as though he’d find some relief there. He wouldn’t. Erika would make sure he wouldn’t.

“You’re pathetic,” she said. 

He made some sort of mangled, garbled, high noise in his throat, but his eyes were shut and he still rolled under her touch. She could think of no torture that might draw the same pained expression he now wore; it was as though her mere finger burned him from the inside out. How much more would... 

She shook herself. She couldn’t possibly. Yet it was clear Valter trembled along a knife’s edge. It wouldn’t take more than a breath to tip him over and _that_ would be far more than a breath. 

His eyes flew open when he heard her clothing shuffling. 

“Shut up. Close your eyes.”

He did, but his chest heaved with shallow sips of air. 

She left him that way for a few moments longer than necessary, just letting him curl himself around the agony of his arousal and anticipation. Oh, how sweet it would be to see him broken, but she had to wait for the right time, the instant before it became too much. 

Erika held perfectly still, denying him touch or even sound. He knew nothing of her presence but the vague promise she’d implied and clearly that knowledge was driving him toward madness. Well, more madness, in his case.

Finally, she straddled him and angled his cock at herself. She didn’t let him feel her wetness. He didn’t need that kind of information. Instead, she just eased down him, planting her hands on his chest as she sat on him. 

He groaned, arching like he meant to bend himself in half, feet kicking and scrambling. 

“Hold still,” she said.

He went limp. Mostly limp. 

Erika pushed against his pecs as she rolled. Once. Twice. Then she stopped. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. 

“Tell me where they are,” Erika said. “Tell me who they are.” 

“Hnnnn,” he moaned. 

“Speak, Valter.”

His face screwed up, ugly and twisted, but he mustered something coherent. “Let me fight for you. Please. Please. Let me destroy them for you. We will reap such destruction together.”

“You will kill your comrades so easily?”

He chuckled. This time, she felt it inside her as his whole body jolted with mirth. Erika chewed the inside of her cheeks to keep from reacting, but surely he could feel how hot her pussy was around him now. 

“They were never my ‘comrades,’ as you say,” Valter said. “I have but one comrade and they don’t exactly have the faculties for human speech.”

The way he talked about his wyvern was truly weird, but what about this guy wasn’t odd? She couldn’t believe this was the way she was getting what she wanted. His value wasn’t fighting ability, but hell, if he wanted to battle on her side she knew how ferocious an opponent he could be.

He bucked his hips, driving his cock up into her. It struck something that made her gasp.

“You’re distracted, my lady,” Valter said.

“This isn’t about me,” she said. But she dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt and moved her hips in a slow swell. He held her gaze this time, but his eyes went glassy as she rocked atop him, dragging up and down. The harder she went, the more he trembled beneath her. Good. That was easy enough to achieve. 

Erika rode him harder, leveraging to lift herself up a little and slam back down. Ropes strained beneath him, but she knew they’d hold. She’d used a knot she had absolute faith in. He wouldn’t worm his way free so easily. 

Erika swayed, rolling her hips in a way that made heat pool in her gut. Fuck, if she was doing this, she might as well get something for herself as well. She could take whatever she wanted from him and he’d apparently just moan and enjoy it, so really, why not take him for all he was worth? He may have been a wretched, half-mad snake, but his cock worked as well as any other … better than some, if she was being honest. 

As her intensity increased, his hips jerked upward at her. Maybe he was trying to help. Maybe he just couldn’t resist moving as she rode him into the ground. It made no difference to Erika. He’d endure her either way. 

“We will … ruin them,” he said between rasping breaths. “We will … shatter them all. Rain … rain death down on their armies … my lady.” 

Whatever sick fantasy was running through his head, Erika wanted no part of it, except insofar as it offered her a possibility. 

“Who?” she said. 

“Glen, Vigard, Caellach.” Names spilled from his mouth, entire infantries. She could hardly keep track of them as he gasped out an whole army’s secrets. Finally, one she knew all too well: “Lyon.” 

“What?” she said, bucking hard. 

He whimpered. “H-he’s the one you want,” Valter said. “The big prize.” 

Lyon. It couldn’t be. But she didn’t have space to reel at that name right now. “Will you fight him?” 

“Y-yes,” he said. She slammed down atop him. “Yes!” 

It may have been true. It may have been utter bullshit. Erika had little way to tell the difference. All that truly mattered was the heat building in her body, rising like flames consuming a pile of thatch. She didn’t know if Valter was as close as her; she didn’t care. She’d gotten what she came here for. She’d leave with a little bonus. 

In a final fit of desire, Erika grabbed Valter’s hair, yanking hard as pleasure welled up inside her. He nearly shrieked, shaking like a horse spooked by thunder and trying to skitter away. She wouldn’t let him. She’d keep him pinned here in the dirt until she took everything she wanted from him.

All of a sudden, his hands were free. She should have been alarmed – horrified, even, but he merely used them to grab her by the hips and help her pound down atop him a few more times. 

Plus, she still had control of him. Erika pulled those soft, light blue locks like a horse’s bridle when everything bunched up tight inside of her. She threw her head back, moaning at her tent, thighs trembling around him in anticipation in the heartbeat before she broke. 

Valter let out a cry beneath her. Perhaps he’d followed her. Perhaps the heat and wetness where they joined was all her own. She did not care. She rode out the echoes of her pleasure until she was satisfied and then climbed off of him and shuffled away to sit out of his reach. 

Valter did not rise. He did not move to clean himself or to grab her now that he was free. He just lay there panting, trousers around his ankles. 

“Highly effective, my lady,” he said eventually. “I do believe you’ve made a loyal soldier out of me.” 

“Shut up,” she said. She didn’t believe it. She didn’t even think he meant for her to believe it. 

In the end, it didn’t matter if it was true. She’d gotten what she’d come here for.

“Cover yourself,” she said. She did the same, rising to stand over him. “My men are going to come in here and retie your bonds. It’s up to you the state they view you in.” 

He opened his eyes, smiling at her like he wasn’t sweaty and spent on the floor of her tent. “As you wish, darling.” 

Erika tsked with disgust, leaving him behind. This was not the way she’d intended for this day to go, but if it got the job done, even in an unconventional way, maybe it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
